City of IL Nautillea/Residential Areas
The city has a large residential area to keep up with all the visitors, residents and workers in the city. The residential area is split up into the lower class area, the middle class and the upper class area. Members of the island guard stay in barracks but may request a home for their families and days off. Members of The Order of Nautillus and certain special do not have to buy their houses but the rest have to buy there houses for a reasonable price by paying poker money to a noob of Jack Pistol ( this is so that nobody can hand out roleplay money in comments and then suddenly everyone is in the upper class area). Please speak to the Governor, Jack Pistol, Councilor of Residence, Jason Yelloweagle or Council Chairman, Edgar Wildrat if you would like a residence. The upper class area is located towards the center of the city on a higher terrain than the rest of the city. The upper class area is for the wealthy residents, royalty, polictical figures of the city and extremely wealthy merchants. This area of the city is well-kept and heavily guarded by Nautillean Guards positioned out of the way of the citizens and personal body guards of the wealthy residents. It has a high standard of hygene and their is a doctos's office in the area for the wealthy residents. The landscape and residents gardens are also well kept and plants are able to grow thanks to the advanced irrigation system put in place, which is quite a feat for the dry volcanic island. Residents These are the people who have taken up one of the best residences in the city. *'Jack Pistol' - La Maison de Pistolet *'Nicholas Nikolai -' *'Edgar Wildrat - '''Jo0ble *'Chris Swordbones -''' La Mansión de Ermitaño *'Jason Yelloweagle - Le Yelloweagle' *Many more houses vacant Places of Interest *'Le Jardin de Riches' - Le Jardin des Riches ( The Garden of the Rich ) is a park centrally situated in the Upper Class Area. The park is full of beautiful lsuh green plants and many animals that roam the grounds peacefully. The upper class residents can come here to relax as it is a very tranquil part of the city with an exceptional view of not only the bubbling volcano and the blue ship-filled harbor, but large parts of the Caribbean! There is a small coffee shop, Nautillean Cafe, in the center of the park where people can socialize and have somethign to eat and drink. *'Nautillean Cafe -' The Nautillean Cafe is a coffee shop that also sells pastries and other food and goods in the center of Les Jardin de Riches park. It is run by the guild and the guild members work in the coffee shop as an extar income. The cafe is open from early in the morning until late at night and is a fine little spot in the city. *'Royal Avenue '- Royal Avenue is the longest street in the upper class area and hosts a majority of royal residents. Royal residents chose this avenue for their home by chance and were not specifically all put there. The Eastern and Western entrances to the avenue have small gates guarded by City Guards to protect the royalty staying on the street. The street ( like all areas in the city ) is well-kept, clean and neat. *'IL Nautillea Bath Houses - '''The IL Nautillea Bath Houses is a large building in the upper class area were upper class residents of the can go to relax and bathe. It is strategically built in an area where the volcano can heat the water that is then pumped inside the rooms and also alot of steam can be generated for the "sauna". There are 4 public bathing rooms which are huge and can each host 50 people and there are 30 private bathing rooms which can host a family or 1 person. Someone can either go into one of the four public bathing rooms or they can request a private bathing room. The middle class area is located around the upper class area in the lower-lying terrains. It borders and shares some land with the business district and has many shops in the area because many residents use parts of their homes for business. The area is for the working class citizens who are not poor nor wealthy but inbetween. Like the rest of the city an irrigation system has been put into place to make the barren land more lush. The City Guards roam the streets for public safety and to prevent crime. '''Residents' Category:Tab Subpages Category:Fan Cities Category:POTCO